El Despertad De Mi Amor
by Ezequiel77
Summary: Esto ocurre cinco años después de lo transcurrido en "cuanto te Conocí"donde nuestro héroes tendrán que luchas contra eggman y eggman naga ,durante el transcurso de lo historia ambos empezaran a tener sentimientos el uno para el otro. R&R(En Pausa Hasta Nuevo Aviso)
1. Recuerdos y el principio de los problema

**Hola gente de fanfiction aquí les traigo la secuela de "Cuando te Conocí", así que les recomiendo que le den una leída a mi fic anterior para que puedan entender algunas cosas que aparecerán en la historia, espero que les sea de su agrado ; )**

"habla normal** "**

"_pensamiento__**s**_**"**

**Descargos las responsabilidades:****Sonic the hedgehog y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Capítulo 1:Recuerdos y el principio de los problemas**

Era otro día como cualquiera en la dimensión sol ,todos disfrutaban de la tranquilidad que el lugar les ofrecía, todos el mundo estaba tranquilo excepto por cierta gata color lila no siempre estaba tranquila ya que durante mucho tiempo han intentado robarse las sol emeralds para sus fines malévolos y siempre estaba ella protegiendo las emeralds. Ella se encontraba en el tejado de su palacio admirando como el sol se ocultaba dándole paso a la fría noche

-_que hermoso_-pensaba blaze mientras veía el atardecer

Blaze estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que no escucho que Gardon lo estaba llamando

-uhh…¿Gardon que sucede?-pregunto blaze

-la cena ya esta cérvida princesa-respondió Gardon

-Gardon cuantas veces te dijes que no te dirijas a mi como la princesa o su majestad , sabes que me molesta que me llamen asi-dijo blaze un poco molesta ya que nunca le gusto que se dirigiesen a ella como la princesa o su majestad.

-lo siento prin…quiero decir blaze-dijo Gardon retirándose del lugar

Blaze solo se limito a suspirar para después bajar del tejado de forma elegante, una vez que blaze entro al palacio se dirigió al comedor ,en su camino al comedor ella pensaba que su vida era muy solitaria a causa de su trabajo como guardián de las sol emeralds y también a causa de sus poderes de fuego, estaba tan concentrada pensando en su soledad que había chocado con uno de los muebles del lugar, cuando choco con el mueble un pequeño anillo dorado se le había caído, al mirarlo le trajo recuerdos.

-_sonic….-_blaze pensaba en aquel pequeño eriso azul de hace años atrás que la había hecho muy feliz aquel día, su primer y único amigo

-¿_me pregunto cómo estará?_-pensaba blaze mientras se disponía a recoger el anillo

Luego de levantar el anillo dorado lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y siguió su camino al comedor, allí todo estaba ya servido para que ella pudiera comer tranquila, una vez terminado de cenar se despidió de sus sirvientes para después dirigirse a su dormitorio .antes de disponerse a dormir miro por la ventana de su habitación donde allí observaba cada día las estrellas del cielo oscuro ,para blaze admirar los paisajes la alejaba de todas sus preocupaciones y la relajaba .

_-¿lo volveré a ver algún día?-_pensaba blaze admirando el paisaje

-bueno mejor no pensare en ello ….he iré a dormir-dijo blaze entre bostezos dirigiéndose a su cama para poder dormir plácidamente

**En otro lugar**

Mientras tanto esa misma noche en lo profundo del oscuro bosque se abría un portal interdimencional ,de allí salió una cantidad enormes de robots ,cuando salió el ultimo de los robots una figura salió del portal también. La figura le daba instrucciones a sus robots de una forma alocada.

-al amanecer comenzara la primer fase de mi ingenioso plan-dijo la figura terminando con una risa malévola.

**Al siguiente Día**

-mmm…que bien he dormido-dijo blaze estirándose un poco desde se cama.

_-espero que este dia sea tranquilo-_pensaba blaze

Una vez que blaze se había levantado se vistió rápidamente para así poder comenzar con sus actividades como todos los día., Pero este día no iba a ser como los otros,unos de los guardias del palacio corría alarmado hacia donde se encontraba blaze.

-ufff…princesa la ciudad esta siendo atacada por robots ,es un caos-dijo el guardia con preocupación y un poco cansado.

-_allí va mi día tranquilo_-pensó blaze

-iré de inmediato a detener los yo misma-dijo blaze con llamas en sus puños y salió corriendo rumbo a la ciudad

Una vez que blaze llago a la ciudad vio todo el desastre que estaban causando y ni dudo en pelear contras los robots, pera blaze cada vez se hacía más peligroso pelear con todos los ciudadanos de por medio

_-esto se pone difícil con todos de por medio –_pensó blaze

-¡cuidado niño¡-grito blaze lanzando una bola de fuego al robot que estaba a punto de atacar al niño inocente destruyéndolo al instante.

Esto alarmo a todos los robots y todos se dispusieron a atacar a blaze al mismo tiempo.

-que molestos son-dijo blaze poniéndose en posición de pelea

Blaze no se asusto por el repentino ataque de los robots sino simplemente encendió sus manos y con veloces movimientos fue destrizando robot por robot con facilidad . una vez que rodos los robot estaban fuera de combate como para no decir que fueron destruidos por parte ,verifico que todos estuvieran bien.

-gracias princesa, sabía que me salvaría-dijo el pequeño mapache que salvo blaze

Blaze solo se limito a sonreírle al niño pero su sonrisa no había durado mucho tiempo ya que vio como del palacio salía mucho humo y fuego y visualizo varios robots alrededor del palacio,

-oh no-dijo blaze con horror al ver como el palacio era atacado por otro grupo de robots

corrió lo más rápido que pudo ,al llegar noto que el no estaba ningún robot ,pero lo que más la enfurecía era como habían dejado el palacio ,también noto que el lugar donde tenía las sol emeralds ya no estaban

-maldición…..se llevaron las sol emeralds – dijo blaze viendo que no se encontraba ninguna esmeralda allí.

-el ataque a la ciudad era tan solo una distracción-dijo blaze mientras salían llamas de sus manos a causa de su enojo.

Blaze noto que uno de los guardias se despertaba y se dirigió donde se encontraba

-¿estas bien?-pregunto blaze al guardia herido

-si…por lo menos estoy vivo-dijo el guardia mientras se apoyaba en la pared con dificultad

-¿quiero que me digas quien fue el que a robado las esmeraldas?-pregunto blaze ignorando como se encontraba el guardia

-fue un tipo regordete con bigotes con sus locos robots-respondió

_-mmm….acaso no será, si tan solo tuviera una sol emerald podría alar las demás-_pensó blaze

-pero p suerte princesa no se llevaron todas las esmeraldas-dijo el guardia herido mientras de su armadura sacaba una sol emereld y se la entrego a blaze

Blaze tomo la esmeralda cerró los ojos en señal de concentración, y entonces pudo visualizar donde se encontraban las esmeraldas.

-las encontré, te agradezco que hallas podido evitar que se robasen todas las esmeraldas-agradeció blaze

-no hay problema princesa-dijo el guardia

Blaze no perdió tiempo y se dirigió donde vio las sol emerals por ultima vez, a las afueras de su reino,en su camino se topaba con varios robots pero no tubo problema alguno que derrotarlos

-tengo que seguir adelante o si no se me va a escapar-dijo blaze reanudando su persecución.

Ella corrió mas y mas adentrándose en el bosque de las afueras de su ciudad, cuando blaze sentai que estaba cerca de las esmeralds por delante de ella salió un robot enorme con forma de serpiente de la tierra

-¡qué demonios es eso¡-dijo blaze mientras esquivaba los repentinos ataques

-_esto será difícil, pero tengo que derrotarlo para poder recuperar las esmeraldas-_se dijo a si misma

La batalla se prolongo por unos minutos ya que al parecer no era muy resistente al intenso fuego.

-demasiado fácil –dijo blaze viendo el robot fundido en su propio metal

Blaze sintió que las esmeraldas se estaban moviendo de nuevo asi que empezó a correr nuevamente

-_esta huyendo otra vez ….pero esta vez lo atrapare-_se dijo a si misma mientras apresuraba el paso

Cuando estaba cerca de encontrar al responsable de la destrucción de la ciudad y de su palacio de repente ya no sitio mas las esmeraldas, esto alarmo a blaze que lo único que pudo hacer era dirigirse donde sintió las esmeraldas por ultima vez

-_maldición …donde se encuentra-_penso blaze

Blaze siguió corriendo y noto que no muy lejos de donde se encontraba había un portal hacia un lugar desconocido para ella, se acerco al portal y se puso a analizar un poco la situación.

-esto explica porque no pude sentir más las sol emeralds, debió de huir por aquí –dijo mientras miraba el portal interdimencional .

-tengo que cruzar este portal y recuperar las esmeraldas cueste lo que cueste-dijo blaze de forma determinada

Antes de cruzar el portal miro por detrás y vio muy a lo lejos la ciudad y el palacio.

-Cueste lo que Cueste_-_dijo blaze para después cruzar el portal

A los segundo que blaze había cruzado el portal un viejo enemigo de ella aprovecho que el portal aun seguía abierto para que el también pudiera cruzar

-ahora sabran de lo que soy capas-dijo eggman naga entre risas para después cruzar el portal interdimencional .

**En otra dimensión alterna**

Mientras tanto el erizo mas veloz de todo el planeta moebius se encontraba corriendo por las verdes llanuras como casi siempre .

-oh si ….esto es divertido –dijo sonic mientras corría a alta velocidad esquivando uno que otro obstáculo ,durante su trayecto se había encontrado una esmeralda del caos rojo

-tuve suerte al haber encontrado esta esmeralda-dijo sonic guardando la esmeralda(**como quisiera saber donde guardas las esmeraldas sonic ).**por alguna razón sonic tenia un mal presentimiento.

-mmm…..¿que será esta presentimiento que estoy sintiendo ?-se pregunto sonic a si mismo

Sonic pudo visualizar a lo lejos a eggman ,entones siguió a su instinto y decidió seguirlo

_-tal vez eggman este planeando algo…..¿ y por que no preguntarle directamente ?-_penso sonic pasando a correr a su velocidad sónica.

**Continuara…..**

**Umm que cansado estoy, les agradezco que hayan leído el ficy les pido perdón por las faltas de ortografí vemos ^^**

**Dejen reviews por fa**


	2. Una nueva amiga

**Hola lectores de fanfic ,aquí les traigo la continuación ,bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejos que lean tranquilos ;) **

"Habla norman"

"_pensamientos"_

**Capitulo 2 : Una nueva amiga**

Sonic pudo visualizar a lo lejos a eggman con su clásico transporte asi que decidió seguirlo.

_-tal vez eggman este planeando algo…..¿y por que no preguntarle directamente ?_pensó sonic pasando a correr a su velocidad sónica

Durante su camino sonic se había topado con varios robots como era de esperar de eggman .cuando dio con eggman este lo miro

-¡eggman¡ ..¿que es lo que estas planeando ahora?-dijo sonic de forma tranquila

-valla ….si es ni mas ni menos que mi peor enemigo- respondió eggman

-el numero uno de todos los villanos –dijo sonic con orgullo

-eso esta por verse, muy pronto el poder supremo estará a mi alcance y ni tu ni nadie podrá detenerme-dijo eggman con una sonrisa de mueca a mueca

-¡ja¡ no se que planes tengas ,pero no funcionara jamás-le respondió sonic a eggman

En ese instante eggman presionaba varios botones haciendo que la tierra empezara a temblar

-wow….que esta sucediendo-dijo sonic sorprendido por el repentino temblor

Sonic noto que latierras donde se encontraba el empezaba a salir algo y por instinto de el salto para atrás esquivando justo a tiempo la salida del robot excavador de eggman

-por poco ….-dijo sonic

EL excavador de eggman empezó a lanzarles varios proyectiles a sonic cosa que el lo esquivo con facilidad, una vez que se encontraba cerca del robot sonic golpeo en múltiples puntos del robot .

-eggman tienes que construir maquinas que duren mas porque esta no ajunta un par de golpes-dijo sonic esquivando algunos proyectiles y también burlándose de eggman

Eggman no pudo hacer mas que maldecir al erizo y seguir atacándolo

**No muy lejos de allí**

Umm…mi cabeza –dijo blaze frotándose la cabeza para apaciguar el dolor que tenia.

-lo ultimo que recurso al cruzar fue una luz brillante y después todo se puso negro-se dijo a si misma

-bueno…eso es lo de menos ,mi prioridad es recuperar las sol emeralds

Blaze observo un poco el entorno a su alrededor y estaba en una zona de grandes llanuras verdes .

_-bonito lugar…espera eso es…-_blaze al observar un poco mas de lejos pudo ver al ladrón ya que coincidía con la descripción que le dieron ,pero también noto que estaba paliando con alguien ,no pudo ver quien era por que estaba lejos

-siento que las esmeraldas están ahí –dijo blaze para después salir corriendo donde se estaba librando la batalla.

-_estas vez no te me escaparas-_pensó blaze apresurando se paso

**Mientras tanto con sonic y eggman**

**-**y el golpe final-dijo son golpeando al robot con un spin attack atravesando el robot de lado a lado.

Eggman vio que no podía hacer nada para evitar el ataque de su enemigo he hizo lo mejor que le sale a el

-eggman regresa ,no seas cobarde-grito sonic en un intento en vano para que este volviera

-no olvidare esto sonic, algún día me las pagaras-grito eggma mientras huía

Cuando eggman huyo del lugar se le había caído algo brillante

-¿he?¿_Qué es eso?_-se pregunto sonic al ver que la piedra brillante y de ella pudo sentir una energía que no había conocido jamás

_-es una caos emerald…no es diferente –_pensó sonic

Cuando sonic estaba a punto de recoger la sol emerald de la nada una tormenta de fuego apareció sobre la esmeralda

-uhhh….que esta sucediendo-dijo sonic cubriéndose con el brazo el intenso calor que provenía de la tormenta de fuego. una vez que el fuego se disipo en su lugar apareció una figura femenina

-¿Qué?-dijo sonic sorprendido

-con esta es la segunda esmeralda…..gracias por acabar con el-dijo blaze pero luego noto algo en el erizo, como que le recordaba a alguien, pero aun así no se quedo por mas tiempo allí y salió corriendo.

-¿quién era esa chica?-se preguntaba sonic mirando por donde había salido corriendo

-_tengo el presentimiento que la he visto en alguna parte-_penso sonic ,pero dejo de pensar quien era ella ya que alguien lo estaba llamando

-¡sonic¡-grito un pequeño zorro

-eh tails que te traes por aquí-dijo sonic mientras su pequeño hermano por así decirlo trataba de recuperar un poco el aire faltante

-sonic ….¿que esta sucediendo ?,cuando vi el robot vine lo mas rápido posible-dijo tails un poco agitado

-no te preocupes amigo, solo lo mismo de siempre, pero aun así no se qué quiso decir eggman con eso del poder supremo-dijo sonic pensando un poco

-¿el poder supremo?...no se a que se refiere pero conociéndolo bien diría que no es nada bueno-dijo tails un poco preocupado

-no te preocupes, haga lo que haga eggman lo detendremos-dijo sonic con confianza y con un pulgar hacia arriba

-¡vamos tails¡ ¡se que siempre puedo contar contigo ¡-dijo sonic antes de salir corriendo de allí

-uh..¡eh,sonic ¡ ¡espérame!-gritaba tails mientras también salió corriendo detrás de sonic

**Con Blaze**

Blaze se encontraba en la cima de un árbol para poder asi ver mejor donde se encontraba.

-_ese erizo me es muy familiar…acaso no será, no podría se él- _pensó blaze tratando de recordar la cara de su mejor amigo pero aun asi se le hizo muy difícil ya que había pasado muchos años desde la ultima vez que lo había visto, lo único que recordaba de el era su nombre y que era un dejo de divagar en sus recuerdos ya que cerca de ella escucho el movimiento de un arbusto cercano

_-eh…¿ que es ese ruido? Alguien me esta espiando- _pensó blaze dirigiendo su mirada al arbusto sospechoso

-¡shh¡ no hagas ruido cheese o nos descubrirá-dijo una voz en el arbusto

-cuando estemos un poco mas cerca hablaremos con ella –dijo la misma voz proveniente del arbusto

-¿Qué?...sabes puedo escuchar toda lo que dices-dijo blaze esperando que alguien saliese del arbusto

-oh no ,nos ha descubierto cheese-dijo un a pequeña conejita con su pequeño chao

-hola ,encantada de conocerte-dijo la conejita presentándose con una reverencia

-me llamo cream.¿y tu como te llamas?

_-¿Qué confianza tiene esta niña al hablarle a un extraño?_-pensó blaze

-No te había visto nunca por estos lugares. ¿quieres que seamos amigos?-pregunto cream amablemente.

_-es muy simpatica,deveria tener mas cuidado_ –pensó blaze observando como cream le sonreía

Cream se le empezó a acercar mas y mas a blaze pero ella aun no le tenía mucha confianza a la pequeña conejito

-¡eh,eh¡ , no te acerques tanto a mi-dijo blaze haciendo que cream se detuviese donde estaba

-me alegro de que por fin hables conmigo,¿Cómo te llamas?

_-valla, que insistente es esta niña pero es solo eso ,una niña_-pensaba blaze

-me llamo blaze-se presento

-blaze ,que bonito nombre tienes –dijo cream con alegría

Blaze no supo que decir al respecto por el comentario de cream

-Blaze, ¿quieres venir a mi casa?-pregunto cream

-¿Qué?..a tu casa-dijo blaze sorprendida por la confianza que le tenia cream para invitarla a su hogar

-bueno ya esta decidido-dijo cream para después agarrar la mano de blaze y guiarla a su hogar

-eh…espera-fue lo ultimo que dijo blaze ya que la pequeña conejita la llevaba a su hogar

_-por que a mi_-pensó blaze

Cream arrastro por así decirlo a blazehasta su casa ,cuando habían llegado ya que no se encontraba muy lejos de donde se encontraban .

-ya hemos llegado, entra blaze-dijo cream con alegría

_-no lo puedo creer..¿como puede invitarme a pasar? acaba de conocerme –_pensaba blaze

Cream entro seguido de blaze ,ella dio un pequeño vistaso y lo vio que era una casa sencilla

-¿eres tu cariño?¿paso algo interesante hoy, cream –dijo la mamá de cream

-hola mamá, he traído una amiga a casa-dijo cream respondiéndole a su mamá

-¿una amiga?-dijo blaze con asombro

-encantada de conocerte ,mi nombre es vainilla –dijo la mamá de cream

-conocí a mi amiga blaze mientras paseaba-le conto cream a su mamá

Vainilla vio como la amiga de su hija tenia varias expresiones en su rostro

-oh blaze, espero que cream no te halla molestado-dijo vainilla

-uh no, pero tengo…..un asunto de que ocuparme…discúlpenme –dijo blaze tratando de salir de allí pero cuando se dispuso a salir fue sorprendida por la tierna mirada de suplica de cream

_-uhh...esa mirada-_pensó blaze tratando de no mirarla

-oh querida descansa, porque no te tomas una tasa de te antes de irte-le ofreció vainilla

_-¿Qué?¿quienes son esta gente?_-pensó blaze

Blaze decidió relajarse un poco y acepto la tasa de te. Ella conto todo lo que hbia pasado en su mundo y que estaba en búsquedas de las sol emeralds en manos de un tal eggman.

-¿así que has venido en búsqueda de las sol emeralds?-pregunto vainilla

_-por que tengo el presentimiento de que estar aquí es una perdida de tiempo_-pensaba blaze bebiendo otro sorbo de te

-te sugiero que hables con sonic –dijo cream

Lo que había dicho cream hiso que blaze escupiese de golpe el te de su boca

_-ACASO DIJO SONIC_-grito en su mente

-¿Qué sucede blaze ,te sientes mal-dijo cream preocupada

-no no ,es solo que me ahogue con el te –dijo blaze haciendo que cream no se preocupase mas

_-así que sonic también se encuentra en este mundo_ –pensaba blaze con una sonrisa en su rostro

-de seguro sonic te ayudara ,el siempre ayuda a todos los que se encuentren en peligro-dijo vainilla con seguridad

-gracias ,la tendré en cuenta-dijo blaze dejando la tasa en la mesa

-bueno ,esta decidido ,cream te va a compaña. No queremos que blaze se pierda ¿verdad?-dijo vainilla mirando a su hija

-no mamá-dijo cream feliz ya que iba a tener una aventura con su nueva amiga

-no es necesario ,yo se me cuidar solita-dijo blaze

-pero blaze tu eres mi amiga ,y cuando los amigos tienen problemas hay que ayudarles –dijo cream con determinación

_-supongo que es mejor tener un conejito como guía que perderme, además conoce a sonic ,quizás me puede decir donde se encuentra_ -pensaba blaze mirando lo determinada que era la conejita

-bueno puedes acompañarme-dijo blaze causando que cream saltara de felicidad

-de acuerdo, mamá me voy-grito cream

-vale cariño ,ten cuidado-dijo vainilla

Luego de que cream de despidiese de su mamá , blaze y cream salieron en búsqueda de las demás esmeraldas faltantes .

**Continuara…..**

**por fin termine de escribir el segundo capitulo ,quiero agradecer a aquellos que están interesados en la historia y también pido perdón por la ortografía .nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo . ;D**

**postdata**

**Dejen reviews **


	3. Los amigos de Cream y un antiguo enemigo

**Hola a todos y a todas lectores de fanfic he aquí el siguiente capitulo de la historia de sonic y blaze, bueno sin mas que decir los dejos que lean tranquilos ^-^**

"habla normal"

"_pensamientos"_

**Capitulo 3:Los amigos de cream y un antiguo enemigo**

-eh..tails ,por que te tardas tanto-dijo sonic mirando a su pequeño hermano tratando de ponerse al dia con el

-sonic deberías bajar un poco la velocidad-dijo tails mirando la mano de sonic que sostenía una esmeralda caos

-tuvimos suerte al haber encontrado esa esmeralda en el camino –dijo tail señalando la esmeralda

-bueno no fue fácil con tantos robots de por medio ,pero si tuvimos suerte-dijo sonic con su típica risa mientras guardaba la esmeralda**(como quisiera saber donde guarda las esmeraldas sonic)**

-si pero no me gusta este lugar –dijo sonic con temor ya que el lugar donde se encontraban era un palacio lleno de agua

Tails no dijo nada al respecto sobre lo que decía sonic pero lo que le llamo la atención ver a eggman cerca de donde se encontraban

-sonic ,aquel no es eggman pareciera que esta buscando algo-dijo tail llamando la atención de sonic

Sonic vio a lo lejos la figura de eggman ,asi que no lo dudo dos veces y se dirigió donde se encontraba el científico loco.

-¡eh!..eggman ,esta vez no te escaparas-grito sonic llamando a atención de este

El supuesto eggman empezó a reírse de lo que había dicho sonic

-eh.¿que es tan gracioso?-grito sonic

Este dejo de reírse y miro fijamente a sonic donde se encontraba

-lo siento, no debería reírme, pero…..¡mira si eres olvidadizo, acaso no te acuerdas de mi!-dijo eggman nega asiéndose el herido por la falta de memoria del erizo

-¿Qué?¿has perdido la cabeza eggman?-dijo sonic con una pequeña gota de sudor en su cabeza.

Eggman nega empezó de nuevo a reírse hasta que finalmente se callo

-ya que no me recuerdas, permíteme presentarme, por que al final te destruirá el…..¡ Nega!-dijo eggman nega gritando la ultima frase

-¿Eggman Nega?...la verdad ni me acuerdo de ti-dijo sonic como si nada

Esto hizo enfurecer al doctor si se lo podría llamar de esa forma

-vasta de palabrerío, este será tu final-dijo enojado Eggman nega presionando varios botones como loco.

Sonic sintió como el agua empezaba a subir ,pero por suerte de sonic el agua solo le llego hasta los pies ,luego el lugar empezó a templar señal de que algo se acercaba por debajo de por acto de reflejo se alejo donde se encontraba para segundos después saliera un enorme robot con aspecto de un dragón marino

-wow..eso es nuevo-dijo sonic contemplando al robot

-y deverias ver todo lo que sabe hacer ….ahora ataca a la rata azul-le ordeno eggman nega al robot

Sonic esquivo por los pelos el repentino ataque pero aun así le costaba moverse en el agua

-_rayos me cuesta moverme en el agua pero aun asi…no me rendiré-_pensó sonic con determinación

Sonic golpeo varias veces al robot a tal punto que este apenas funcionaba correctamente, así como ultimo recurso el dragón marino mecanizado salto fuera del agua y se abalanzo sobre sonic, pero sonic fue mucho mas ripidio y esquivo en el momento preciso haciendo que el robot pasara de largo y chocara fuertemente contra la pared del palacio destruyéndolo en el acto.

-ufff…por los pelos-dijo sonic con alivio de no haber sido golpeado por semejante maquina

Sonic miro como eggman nega se escapaba y lo único quepudo hacer era observar como se escapaba

-¡No solo te pareces a eggman sino que tambien eres cobarde¡-grito sonic pero este no le intereso en lo mas mínimo lo que decía

Tails al ver que sonic ya había vencido a eggman nega se acerco a el

-es igualito a eggman-dijo tails pensativo

-si…pero me parece que lo he visto antes –dijo sonic tambien pensativo

-dices que lo has visto antes sonic ,¿por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunto tails

-no lo se simplemente se me olvido además nunca supe como se llamaba-respondió sonic

-bueno….sonic quiero ir a mi taller quiero ver algo-dijo tails con seriedad

Sonic vio que su pequeño hermano hablaba en serio asi que simplemente sonrió

-ok tails ..vamos allá-dijo sonic agarrando a tails por el brazo y llevarlo lo mas rpido posible a su taller

**Mientras tanto con Blaze**

-No me olvidare de esto-grito eggman mientras huía del lugar

Blaze se había topado con eggman y como siempre este envió a uno de sus robots mas grande para destruir a blaze,pero ella no tubo ni el menor problema al derrotar al robot .blaze recogió la esmeralda que a eggman se le había caído cuando blaze golpeo su transporte

_-con esta ya son tres ,solo me faltan cuatro mas_-pensaba blaze mientras guardaba la esmeralda

Blaze en el camino le había preguntado si sabia donde se encontraba sonic pero aun así no obtuvo la respuesta que querí

-blaze mira –dijo cream obteniendo la atención de blaze

Blaze vio lo que cream señalaba ,era un enorme campo lleno de flores de todos los colores ,blaze vio la expresión que tenia cream en su rostro y se adelanto a detenerla

-ya se lo que estas pensando y la respuesta es "no"-dijo blaze de seccionando a cream

-ohh y yo que pensaba hacerte una corona con las flores –dijo cream

Blaze no dijo nada al respecto y se concentro en visualizar donde se encontraban las esmeraldas restantes, pero no pudo visualizar correctamente ya que cream la llamaba

-mira blaze es knuckles, ¡knuckles estamos aquí!-grito cream llamando a knuckles

-_me siento como una niñera –_pensó blaze

Cream se fue a buscar al equina rojo para poder presentarle a su nueva amiga

-hola cream ,cuanto tiempo-saludo knuckles

-hola knuckles ,te quiero precentar a una amiga-dijo cream mientras ella tomo de la mano a knuckles llevándolo donde se situaba blaze

-eh …¿Quién es ese sujeto?-dijo blaze

-hola, no vas a presentarme a tu amiga cream-dijo knuckles

-si ,ella es mi nueva amiga blaze-dijo cream presentando a su amiga

-mmm…no se pero ella me trae mala espina-dijo knuckles mirando a blaze

_-bueno, tu tampoco me caes bien que digamos –_pensaba blaze devolviéndole la misma mirada de knuckles

Knuckles de repente sintió un poder parecido a las esmeraldas del caos y vio entre sus manos que poseía una gema brillante

-eso es…!una esmeralda del caos¡-dijo knuckles con asombro

_-¿una esmeralda del caos?...asi que también existen un juego de esmeraldas aquí-_pensó blaze guardando rápidamente la sol emerald para que el equina rojo no lo viera

-no se lo que estas hablando pero estas gemas no son esmeraldas del caos-grito blaze para que este lo escuchara bien claro

-deja de mentir si puedo sentir su poder ,tienes que dárselo a sonic para que lo guarde en un lugar seguro-grito knuckles de la misma forma que blaze

Cream solo se limito a ver esta conversación amigable aunque por otra parte sintió un poco de culpable por haber traído a knuckles

-_¿Qué?, acaso no solo existe otro juego de esmeraldas aquí sino que también sonic es el guardián de las esmeraldas_-pensaba blaze asombrada

-bueno te informo que estas no son esmeraldas del caos y no se la voy a entregar a nadie-le respondió blaze

-eh, con que esas tenemos ….entonces tendré que quitártelas a la fuerza-dijo knuckles corriendo a atacar a blaze

Knuckles tenia pretendido darle un puñetazo y terminar con esto paro ella esquivaba fisilmente sus golpes ya que lo único que sabía hacer era golpear cosas

-¡deja de esquivar y pelea enserio ¡-grito knuckles con enojo

Blaze no dijo nada y rápidamente se acerco con un puño encendido al equina rojo y le acertó un golpe en el estomago haciendo que este quedara fuera de combate al instante

-cream que tal si nos vamos antes de que despierte tu amigo-dijo blaze mientras retomaba el rumbo de la siguiente sol emeralds

-lo siento knuckles pero tengo que irme-dijo cream

-¡blaze espérame!-grito cream corriendo para ponerse al dia con su amiga

-alguien anoto la matricula del auto –dijo knuckles tumbado en el piso aun noqueado

**Mientras tanto con sonic**

-tails ,que era lo que querías averiguar –dijo sonic sentado en una silla del taller mirando como su pequeño hermano hacia toda clases de cosas que no entendí sonic en lo mas mínimo haciendo que este empezara a dormir unos segundos

-¡sonic! ..Averigüe algo que tienes que escuchar-dijo tails tratando de despertar a sonic

-umm…solo unas horas mas-dijo sonic entre sueños

-¡sonic despierta!-grito tails asustándolo a sonic por el repentino grito

-que que ,nos está atacando eggman –dijo sonic apenas despertó de su siesta

-no sonic ,es solo que he descubierto algo-dijo tails

-ahh era eso, dime que descubriste tails-dijo sonic prestándole atención a la que hiba a decir tails

-he descubierto múltiples portales interdimencional causando que nuestro mundo y no si otros mas tengan conflicto entre si-dijo tails

-¿en español seria?-pregunto sonic algo confundido por lo que decía su pequeño hermano

-que si no cerramos esos portales ambos mundos serán destruidos-explico tails para que sonic entendiera de que estaba hablando.

-eso no es todo también descubrí que hay varios puntos de poder parecidos a las de las esmeraldas del caos-

-valla, parece que eggman si se esta luciendo esta vez con todo eso de los portales y tails lo de los punto de energía parecidas a las esmeraldas del caos ya lo savia-dijo sonic recordando el momento que estaba en frente de un sol emerald.

-asi que son otro tipo de esmeralda-dijo tails pensativo

-sonic seguro que eggman nega tiene que ver con esto tambien-dijo tails

-bueno compañero tendremos que ir a donde se encuentren eggman y eggman nega para detener sus planes –dijo sonic para después salir corriendo del taller de tails

-no otra vez..¡sonic espérame!-grito tails corriendo par poder ponerse al día con sonic

**Continuara…**

**Uff un capitulo menos ,la verdad cuesta un poco pensar en que escribir pero bueno que se le va a hacer ,quiero agradecer por haber leído y tambien pido perdón como siempre por la ortografí vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo :D**

**PostData**

**Dejen Reviews**


	4. Una Pelea Inesperada

**Hola gente he vuelto de nuevo con el siguiente capitulo ,no pude actualizar por que hacer días atrás tuve que estudiar un montón y no me dio tiempo para nada ¬¬ y apartes todas las cosas de la vida. pero bueno que se va hacer ,sin más preámbulos que empiece el capitulo :D**

"habla normal"

"_pensamientos"_

**Capitulo 4: Una pelea inesperada**

Mientras tanto el erizo mas rápido de moebius y su mejor amigo ya se habían topado por segunda vez con el científico de otra dimensión con uno de sus enormes robots para destruir definitivamente al erizo azul aunque como siempre sonic se las apañaba para ganarle a eggman nega

-Eh ,no hullas cobarde –grito sonic viendo como el científico se escapaba nuevamente en su transporte volador

Sonic solo se limito a mirar como huía eggman nega, luego miro a un costado el robot escorpión que se había enfrentado momentos atrás

-este gemelo de eggman no deja de sorprenderme con sus robots ,pero aun así no se compara con los robots de eggman-decía sonic viendo que tails volaba por encima del desastre que provoco el robot hacia donde se encontraba él

-bien hecho sonic, derrotaste a ese robot fácilmente –decía tailfelicitando a su amigo

-jejeje..nadie puede vencer a la cosa viva más rápida de moebius-dijo sonic con su tono arrógate

-pero aun eggman nega se nos sigue escapando-decía tails observando todo el caos que se había producido a causa de la lucha contra el robot

-si eso es verdad, pero no hay que perderlo de vista tails- decía sonic levantando un poco la cabeza para ver por donde se había ido eggman nega

-tienes razón, sino hacemos algo con los portales no se que cosa mala vaya a ocurrir-dijo tails preocupado

-no si antes detenemos a ambos eggmans –dijo sonic con determinación

-dalo por hecho sonic…ah encontré esto en el camino-dijo tails sacando una esmeralda caos para después entregárselo a sonic

-gracias hermano –agradeció sonic guardan dando la esmeralda

Luego de guardar la esmeralda vio a lo lejos una figura muy familiar que se encontraba en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente

_-¿acaso no será?-_se pregunto a si mismo mirando mejor

-¿Qué estas mirando sonic ?-pregunto tails mirando la misma dirección que sonic para después sorprenderse al reconocer quien era el que se encontraba en el suelo

-!es knuckles ¡,¿y porque esta inconsciente?-pregunto tails asombrado al ver el equina en el piso inconsciente

-no lo se tails, que tal si lo despertamos y le preguntamos directamente-dijo sonic estirándose un poco para después salir corriendo

-si será mejor saber si se encuentra bien –decía tails pero el erizo azul ya se estaba dirigiendo donde se encontraba su amigo dormido

-genial…ni si quiera me escucho-se quejo tails para luego seguir a sonic

**Mientras tanto con Blaze**

En otro lugar se podía escuchar los ruidos de una batalla, desde muy lejos se podía ver como bolas de fuegos volaban junto con varias partes de metal

-_es bastante resistente_ –pensaba blaze esquivando unos de los ataques del robot de eggman

-no puedes vencer a mi robot escarabajo , eh gati….- eggman no pudo completar lo que iba a decir por qué po poco había esquivado una bola de fuego dirigida por blaze

-no te atrevas a llamarme asi ,una vez que acabe con esta máquina ya sabrás de lo que soy capaz –dijo una muy enojada blaze

La batalla se prolongo durante unos minutos ya que el escarabajo era rápido a la hora de esquivar los proyectiles de fuego que lanzaba blaze pero aun asi el robot no no se comparaba con la velocidad de ella, luego de tantos golpes la maquina parecía estar frenándose y blaze al ver esto aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un golpe certero, atravesándolo por el medio al robot escarabajo

-noooo,mi majestuoso invento -grito eggman viendo como su máquina se encontraba hecho pedazos y poco a poco el fuego lo consumía

-hagámoslo de la manera mas fácil, entrégame las sol emeralds que tienes y te dejare ir-ordeno blaze haciendo que el científico se empezara a riera de ella

-¿que es tan gracioso?-pregunto blaze aun con llamas en sus manos

Eggman paro de reírse y miro fijamente al gato color lavanda para después sacar una joya brillante

-te refieres a esta cosa brillante, estas gemas me darán el poder de gobernar sobre todo la vida en este planeta…y el tuyo también-dijo eggman con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

-¡eso jamás pasara ..porque yo voy a detenerte¡ –grito blaze lanzándose directamente al vehículo volador de eggman ,pero por desgracia ella solo pudo acertar un leve golpe lo suficiente para mandarlo volar lejos y obtener la esmeralda que poseía eggman en sus manos

-parece que otras vez se me escapo….bueno por lo menos recupere otra sol emerald de las manos de ese lunático-decía blaze sosteniendo la gema de color azul para mas tarde enfocar su vista hacia la gema

-_azul….-_pensó blaze mirando más de cerca la esmeralda recordando que en este mundo parodia estar su único amigo aun así no pensó mucho en eso ya que cream la estaba llamando

-¡guau!..blaze estuviste fabulosa peliando contra ese enorme robot-dijo cream con admiración en sus palabras

-emm…si gracias supongo-dijo blaze ya que muy amenudeo nadie la adulaba de la forma que lo hacia cream

Al ver a la pequeña niña ella pensó que cream no era solo su guía para no perderse en su camino de recuperar las esmeraldas sino que ahora veía a cream como una amiga en que podía confiar

-vamos blaze sigamos con nuestro paseo –decía cream agarrando la mano de blaze y llevarla al siguiente lugar

-_oh genial …que ansiosa estoy por llegar-_pensaba blaze con sarcasmo

Durante su trayecto para seguir buscando las sol emeralds restante cream pudo escuchar un ruido bastante familiar

-¿podrá ser que sea?-se pregunto cream soltando la mano de blaze para después tratar de escuchar mejor el sonido que se le hacia familiar, blaze por otra parte también estaba escuchando como si fuera que alguien se estuviera acercando rápidamente donde se encontraban.

-_alguien se acerca y por el ruido diría que es alguien que pisa fuerte…debo esta alerta_ –pensó blaze viendo la dirección de donde provenían los ruidos

Para solo la sorpresa de cream vio que no era ni más ni menos que su amiga amy que se acerco a donde se situaban

-hola cream ….¿no has visto a sonic, lo he estado buscando por todas partes ?-pregunto amy para luego ver que detrás de su amiga estaba una chica que nunca había conocido .cream por otro lado vio que amy miraba fijamente a blaze como tratando de saber quien era con tan solo mirarla

-¿Cream quien es ella ?-pregunto amy señalando a blaze

-ah si …..ella es mi nueva amiga blaze the cat, blaze ella es mi amiga amy –presento cream

Ella no sabia porque tubo el presentimiento de que esta erza rosada le traería problemas en el futuro ,uno nunca sabe

-así que te llamas blaze ….bueno mientras que no te acerques a mi sonic todo estará bien –dijo amy de forma desafiante

A principio no le prestó la mas mínima atención pero al escuchar la ultima frase que dijo la erizo rosada le había molestado un poco la actitud en como decía esas palabras

-¿así que conoces a sonic ?-pregunto blaze de forma calmada

-si lo conozco muy bien ya que el es mi novio –dijo amy con seguridad y de una forma no muy madura que digamos

-¡_acaso dijo la novia de sonic_!, tiene_ que ser una broma_-pensaba blaze sorprendida por la declaración de amy

-bueno en realidad no soy la novia de sonic, cada vez que intento acercarme a él siempre se aleja corriendo de mi -dijo amy haciendo que blaze se aliviara

-así que blaze…¿ tú conoces a sonic?-pregunto amy con curiosidad

-pues…yo…-dijo blaze

Blaze dudo al responder a tal pregunta pero la duda no le duro mucho al ver que cream la miraba con ojos curiosos así que se dispuso a hacer onesta respecto al teme de contar el momento que había conocido a sonic en su niñez

-si lo conozco desde que tenía diez años ….lo conocí cuando un día estaba deprimida porque se burlaban de mi a causa de mis poderes de fuego diciendo que era un monstruo ,cuando estaba llorando él simplemente apareció frente a mí con su alegre sonrisa y me dijo que estas llamas no me hacen ver como un monstruo sino todo lo contrario…. –blaze hizo una pausa pensando que estaba hablando por demás

-bueno digamos que él fue en que cambio mi forma de pensar de mi misma y también es mi único amigo –termino por decir blaze para luego sentir como alguien la abrasaba

-oh blaze eso si que fue muy lindo…además te equivocaste en algo –dijo cream aun abrazando a su amiga

-¿en qué …..?-pregunto blaze un poco confundida

Cream aflojo un poco el abrazo y la miro directamente con una sonrisa

-en que ahora tienes más amigos-decía crean desasiendo el abrazo

-si…es verdad..-dijo blaze en voz baja

-gracias cream-dijo blaze con una notable sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que cream hiciera lo mismo que ella

Amy observo todo y lo primero que se le vino a la mente en como la chica gato hablaba de su primer encuentro con su querido erizo azul era algo que le molestaba y mucho ,al ver que cream abrazaba a la chica gato decidió esperar para después hacerles un par de preguntas

-¿Blaze por que no me dijiste que ya conocías a ? -pregunto cream tomando un poco de distancia de ella

-pues….no soy esa clase de gente que rápidamente obtiene confianza a otros-decía blaze viendo que la pequeña conejita simplemente le dedicaba una alegre sonrisa

Ahora era el turno de amy de hacerles un par de pregunta de la forma más tranquila y gentil posible

-¿Blaze puedo hacerte una pregunta? –pregunto amy para sacarse una dudas que tenia

-si adelante-dijo blaze prestándole atención a la eriza rosada

-acaso estas enamora de sonic- decía amy poniendo mucha atención a ver como esta reaccionaba

-¡Que te hace pensar eso!-grito blaze sonrojada y sorprendida por la repentina pregunta de amy

-en la manera de cómo hablaste de sonic y también como te sonrojaste cuando te pregunte si él te gustaba-decía amy mirando fijamente a blaze para después acercarse donde se encontraba ella

-solo te lo voy a decir una vez, no te acerques nunca a mi sonic o te las veras conmigo-dijo amy de forma desafiante y de la nada sacaba un enorme martillo** (Me pregunto donde saca el martillo amy ….mmm)**

Blaze no se asusto en ningún momento por la amenaza de amy

- tu no eres quien para decirme que puedo y no hacer ,además es cosa mía si quiero o no quiero verlo…..acaso tienes algo que decir al respecto -decía blaze de la misma forma desafiante que lo había hecho amy

Amy se molesto mucho por su intento en vano de pedirle que se aleje de sonic así que simplemente recurrió a la fuerza bruta

-¡amy no¡-grito cream viendo que la eriza rosada levanto su martillo y se dispuso a golpear a blaze pero esta fue más rápido y esquivo dicho ataque que había provocado un enorme agujero en el suelo

-veo que no soportas un no como respuesta –dijo blaze viendo como amy nuevamente levanto su enorme martillo y corrió donde se encontraba ella para poder darle un gope

-no mientras se trate de sonic- decía amy intentando golpearle la cabeza a blaze

Blaze no hablo mas y se dispuso a luchar contra amy .en la pelea se notaba que blaze iba ganando ya que simplemente esquivo todos los intentos de ataque y amy se estaba cansando al llevar el martillo

-deja de estar esquivando y pelea enserio –dijo amy enojada

-ya me canse de todo esto, terminemos de una vez-dijo blaze encendiendo sus manos y correr directamente por detrás de amy , tomo el martillo y lo tiro lejos de ella, para luego tirarla al piso ,ella solo se ubico en frente de amy que la estaba mirando desde abajo

-espero que este inconveniente no vuelva a suceder….porque la próxima vez no seré tan suave contigo-dijo blaze de forma amenazante

Amy se empezó a asustar por la amenaza de blaze ya que ella lo decía muy enserio. blaze se acerco calmadamente donde se encontraba cream para encontrarse que esta miraba con preocupación que su amiga aun seguía en el piso

-no te preocupes cream solo….está asustada-decía blaze en un intento para que cream no se preocupase pero después vio como amy se puso de pie y la miro por un momento hasta

-estas vez ganaste pero esto no se ha terminado –dijo amy para luego salir corriendo de allí

-lo mismo digo-dijo blaze

Blaze pensaba que esta chica estaba muy obsesionada con sonic por la forma que se refería como si el erizo azul le perteneciera

-¿cream ella siempre es así?-pregunto blaze

-solo cuando se trata de sonic- respondió cream

Cream después de responder vio que a unos metros se encontraba un collar con un anillo dorado y lo recogió para después llevárselo a blaze

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto cream viendo más de cerca el anillo

-eso es….-decía blaze revisando si tenía el anillo ,pero para sorpresa de ella no lo tenia

-parece que es tuyo, no blaze-dijo cream extendiendo su brazo para entregarle el anillo

-si gracias-dijo blaze colocándose al collar

-¿Qué es eso blaze?-pregunto cream señalando el anillo dorado

-esto es….-decía blaze pensando que decir

Pero justo en ese momento se sintió un temblor que duro segundos lo suficiente para alarmar a blaze

_-oh no , esta dimensión y la mía ya están sufriendo las consecuencias a causa de los portales interdimencional_- pensó blaze

-cream sigamos buscando las esmeraldas restantes-decia blaze para más tarde salir corriendo

-¡eh blaze no me dijiste que era ese anillo!-grito cream siguiendo a su amiga

**Continuara….**

**Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo hasta el final y como siempre perdón por las faltas ortográficas .Hasta Luego gente de fanfic**


End file.
